civilizationroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Nesondia Situation
Civilization Roleplay: Planet Nesondia takes place on an entirely different world than the mainstream Civilization Roleplay, but it retains the same cluster. When the first interstellar ship is launched by whatever party on Nesondia does, they will meet a colonization ship from one of the other space powers headed to their system, and contact begins. Of the eight original Civilization Roleplay players who ended the roleplay on the Sporum, seven persist. These are: Veoline (controlled the Adanaia), DrMoose (Formerly known as Unstable-Isotope, controlled the Normans), Mihndar (controlled the Catopians, including all of their three main factions, the CGR, UCSP and Catopian Empire), RussianNova (formerly known as Novayaman, controlled the Dromo), Zuzo (formerly known as Iceman2, controlled the Toka), Neruu (controlled the Karterieans and Trojar), and Phoden (controlled the Tandelorians). Only Aweirdgamer, the controller of the Greelians, not especially notable except for the invention of the shovel, hammer, and the Internet, was forced to leave by circumstances out of his control. And as such, all that remain have expressed a desire to return to their normal races, but Nesondia gives new people the opportunity to advance greatly independently before encountering any of the major powers, and even then, they will be mostly left alone. The Map Situation, aka What's Happening When We Get Back: Alright then. There are three major sides currently present in the Nova Cluster (yes, the same Nova Cluster, oZode, you're in the Noviran Federation, 2600 years prior to Sagittarius, lol). The Catopian Empire and their allies on the western side of the cluster, the Trojar and Tandelorians, are a malevolent axis of evil preparing to launch a major war to retake the Nova System, in the center, from the CGR. They may be large in size, but don't be fooled: all of those are interstellar colonies and not heavily inhabited. The total population around the time of the reeintegration will be less than 50 million. Anyway. They are fascist, evil scumbags lead by the evil emperor Zurg (kidding, Rajahirajad Perumal XIII). They're also the most advanced faction, having highly disciplined technological prowess, and used to be the sole legitimate Catopian government: the Solar Catopian Empire. Secondly. The UCSP, the Toka and the Dromo are allied in a sort of socialist/communist axis against the CGR, unknowing of the Catopian Empire threat. UCSP stands for United Catopian Socialist Planets. The UCSP is sort of a middle ground in terms of size and population, they have less than 250 million people, they have the second most advanced technology, but they have two systems to themselves. The Dromo are their tacit allies against the CGR, whose overbearing presence threatens the Nova System (more on that later). They are also allies with the Toka, the second most powerful species as a whole, who control the asteroid belt of the Nova System. The UCSP are special in that they are the ones who will be encountering the Nesondia races, having launched a colonization ship several years earlier to integration. The colonization ship will not be heavily armed, being a colonization ship, but powers who may wish to take it out from the start will have a rough time of it. Thirdly, you have the CGR. CGR stands for Catopian-Greelian Republic, a free market democratic society built around ideals of freedom and prosperity, that consists of bothe Catopians and Greelians, who share equal power in government, tempering the otherwise aggressive Catopians. They control, of the Nova System, three planets, Catopia, Nova Mondial and Ganymede, between which is Europia, the capital world of the Dromo, which they aren't particularly happy about, and the other planet, Sapia, belongs to the Karterieans, who have not really chosen any side and prefer to wait and see. The asteroid belt belongs to the Toka, also allied to the UCSP. The CGR has by far the most people (over 20 billion), but the least technology and the least space. They have a small colony in the Firan System, connecting with their other allies, the newer, less advanced, but still significant races the Adanaia and Normans. As your races emerge from the Walrus System, where planet Nesondia is located, you will be free to choose your sides among them, or none at all, and colonize the stars like the other powers. But know this. War is coming. Stats for each side as of 2090, 4 years prior to integration: